That was great but oops
by gohan757
Summary: In a fit of passion Gohan and Videl accidentally end up making love and get a surprise... lemon...duh!, back by popular request
1. Who says that we shouldn't keep going

He slid his hands lower down her back deepening the kiss. She responded to his touch by lightly bending backwards.

Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding

Gohan and Videl pulled apart each with a slight blush lightly covering their features. Hand in hand they then both rushed down the stairs off the roof to their classroom. Before entering the room they let their hands slide apart and calmed their features. Sitting down Erasa began to speak.

"So what took you guys so long giggle? Doing anything….interesting?"

That same blush slowly invaded Gohan and Videl's cheeks as Sharpner decided to have a little bit of fun with this. Many believed that he thought that Videl was his girl and she wasn't. In truth he just liked her and all but he really had his eyes on Erasa. He decided to use the rumor to his advantage.

"Gohan, you know, ever since we found out that you are the Gold Fighter and Great Saiyaman you think that you're all that but I don't think I need to ask you again to stay away from my girl."

Gohan opened his mouth to answer but Videl put her hand over Gohan's mouth and said "I'm not your girl Sharpner. You lost me to this great guy and we are going to stay together, got it!"

Class began and Gohan's POV began to take over the narrator.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Videl just went and stood up for me. That was nice. I really loved the feeling I got kissing Videl. This wasn't the first time mind you, no- ever since Buu died me and Videl have been ummmm……. together. I really want to invite her over again but my mom and brother are there. We could always go to her house, but how could I invite myself over. Mom always said that it was impolite to invite yourself over. I was pondering this when I heard a whisper.

"Psst… hey Gohan. Gohan, do you wanna come over after school to study? I really need some help with science."

"What are you taking, bio?" asked Sharpner

We both blushed at Sharpner's profanity but I quickly nodded my head to Videl. This made life soooooo much easier.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

After school I went with Videl to the roof turning into Saiyaman.

"I love a man in uniform." Said Videl "Would you like a woman in one?"

I giggled and picked her up in my arms "I like you just the way you are." I whispered into her ear. She snuggled closer and I flew us to her house.

To avoid Hercule I had Videl show me her window and we swooped in. We sat on her bed and she took out her chem. notes. I stood there confused. I thought that Videl really wanted to………

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Videl's POV

Gohan looked confused when I took out my chem. notes. I think that the confused look on his face is adorable. It's so much fun. I patted the bed next to me and Gohan sat down opening the chem. notebook.

"No silly," I actually giggled "Just close your eyes." His eyes closed, I leaned in and kissed him. He returned my kiss passionately and I too closed my eyes.

I felt his tongue on my lip and decided to keep my mouth closed, teasing him. He then started nibbling on my bottom lip until I opened my mouth allowing his tongue to gain entrance. We slowly fell onto my bed in the kiss, our tongues entwined, exploring each other's mouths.

After a minute we broke apart to breathe and then our lips met again. Gohan gently slid his hand down my hips and I rapped my arms around his neck. Gohan broke the kiss again only to start kissing my neck rapidly. I softly moaned at his touch and began to pull off his shirt, wanting to get to his muscled torso. Gohan growled a little protest when I made him stop kissing for a moment to get his shirt off but I wanted some fun too.

His chest felt exactly as I thought it would as I slowly traced his biceps and then began lightly kissing him all over. He held me tight and then began to kiss my neck again.

I pulled apart and asked "Are you sure you want to do this?" He just nodded his head and began to take off my shirt. I helped him pull it off and then leaned into him as he began to unhook my bra. He had a hard time of it but he eventually got it off.

He then started caressing my breasts and I gasped in joy. He then proceeded to place his mouth over the left nipple and started to suckle my breast. I continued to gasp, my breaths coming faster, as I got used to this new sensation.

He continued doing this for a minute before I decided that I wanted his pants off. So I slowly pulled his pants down and then he pulled down mine. He started to trace the bottom of my stomach where it led to my womanhood. I smiled at him as he pulled down my underwear. He then proceeded to place kisses on this part of my body that he had never glimpsed at before. I just gasped as he then continued to finger that area as I pulled down his underwear.

I had to stare for a moment when I saw how big he was down there. There was a glint in his eye that said that he was glad I approved. He then took his pointer and stuck it in me. I wiggled, unused to this new sensation. Finally getting comfortable I started rubbing him "there".

There were only the sounds of panting for a minute and then another finger entered my body. I sat there rubbing Gohan's manhood and then he decided a third finger would have to go in. Again I gasped and then we settled into a rhythem of heightening our joy.

He then decided to pull out and I stared at him confused till I saw the look in his eye. A powerful, animalistic snece of lust mixed with love filled my body.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. I found this funny as I had asked him the exact same question just minutes before. "Once we do this we can never go back. This is for life." I just smiled at him hoping he could see the degree of love that I had for him and nodded my head saying "Where's my kiss, oh love of my life?"

He smiled with a slight grimace and bit into my neck as his manhood met with my womanhood. I groaned as intense pain flooded my body, from the bite and the breaking of the seal. He just quickened his pace into me to lessen the pain.

I bit into his neck instinctivly and felt us become one. His thoughts, emotion, and all that he was became part of me.

Then he started to pump in and out intense pleasure taking the place of the pain. He pumped in and out and I matched his rhythem. His powerful strokes went in and out quickly and joyfully.

"Oh, oh Kami Gohan" I screamed as the pleasure hightened and I hit my first ever climax. So much pleasure, it amazed me that the human body could survive such pleasure. Gohan kept pumping until I had my second climax and he had his first. His juices went into my body and flowed through me.

After calming down for a minute I slowly pulled the covers up to cover us. Sleepily we fell asleep in eachothers arms.

* * *

How was that guys. Like it? Hate it? I know its short and all but hopefully next one will be longer, eventually asI currently have finals. 


	2. Well you see Chichi

I, being Gohan, woke drowsily and panicked. This was is not my house, these are not my walls and this is definitely not my bed. These are not my covers and… where are my clothes? Who is that next to me? Is that Goten? If it is then I have to deal with another one of his nightmares. Oh my Kami! That is Videl! I'm in her house….oh yeah. Now I remember.

I better look at the clock, see what time it is. Holy red cow, its 2:30 in the morning! Shoot! What am I going to tell my mom? Come on…think, Gohan, think. Do not panic- calm down-wake Videl up; she'll know what to do. Yeah that's a good plan. Now how do I wake her up…?

"Videl, Videl, wake up." I heard a soft whisper.

"Just five more minutes Dairine."

"You have to get up now Videl"

"Dai just go tell my dad that I'll be down soon and go make yourself a cup of coffee, you know you want to." Suddenly I felt warm lips on mine and my eyes opened like a gunshot-super fast. "G-Gohan?"

"Yeah, I know, we've got a problem."

The past night rushed back. "Shoot, oh Kami, I-I mean umm… darn it. I was not supposed to do stuff like that until I get married. Well that ruins my plans and yours if you also thought like that-"

"Which I did-"

"And what time is it? Do we have to go to school? Does my dad know? He is so going to want to kill you, not that he'll be able to of course, but he may call your mother and- Oh no! What are we going to tell your mother? Where were you last night? Hmmm… Let me think."

"It is 2:30 and I bet you that my mom is up waiting for me so please think fast."

"Well are we lying to her or going with the truth? Truth is simple but a lie must be crafty and ingenious or your mom may not buy it."

"Well, if we told my mom the truth she would either freak out by running around the whole house shouting grandchildren repeatedly at the top of her lungs, or faint (she has done that before many times), or she may start yelling, a lot. I do not like the third scenario at all and I would say that there is a 45 chance for that one."

"I guess we are lying then."

"Would be helpful, and possibly smart- especially if we like our skulls not cracked open or possibly crushed."

"Your mom and her stupid frying pan… Well I have an idea and it even has you at my house. This even explains why you didn't call her. You just have to be able to pull this off. We may need to practice a bit. I know about your lying skills and they suck."

Meanwhile at the Son house…..

Mrs. Chichi Son was up patiently waiting for her 18 year old son to get home. Oh who is the authoress trying to kid with this patient nonsense. Everyone who is anybody knows what Chichi is doing. Let's peek in on her now, shall we….

"GOKU WHERE IS OUR SON??!!!??!! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HOME HOURS AGO!!"

"I don't know where he is Chichi." Said Goku said, whimpering in the corner, cradling his poor head that looked as if a giant anthill or two was fully formed on his head. The little anime bumps on his head would make anybody wince, especially when they looked in Chichi's hand.

"WELL YOU ARE THE ONE WHO CAN SENSE KI! WHERE IS HIS? I WANT TO KNOW RIGHT NOW!"

"Well Chichi, honey, he's concealing his Ki, we all do that instinctively- that way when a bad guy comes to Earth they don't catch us off guard, we always hear about it on the news first. Otherwise they would go after all the high power levels first. That's what I would do anyways-"THUD (yes she even yells her actions) And Goku hit the floor cradling his oh so bruised head when…

Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring

"My baby!" Chichi yelled running to the phone

"Hi mom." Came a voice at the other end of the phone" Sorry for not being home but I have a very good reason."

"I highly doubt that young man but go on."

"Well you see mom, just as we were leaving school-"

"We?"

"Videl and I- Well, as we were leaving school Videl got a call over her Communica watch and it was the police chief…

Cut to-flashback (fake)

"Videl we have a situation."

"What's the problem officer?"

"There is a guy holding the whole National bank hostage."

"The whole bank by himself?"

"Yes ma'am, he's at the bank on Jefferson and 57th. Please hurry."

Gohan turned to Videl, "Is it alright if I go with you?"

Videl nodded and the two Saiyapeople blasted into the air at fast speeds. It took the two around five, four, three, two, one, now to get there as it was pretty close to their school.

As they were in the air Gohan had time to say one thing-"Only the Satan City police would need the help of a girl to stop one measly guy. I don't know what they get paid for anyway. You should get paid and the police force should be reduced to one person that just calls you and tells you when something is going on." Videl laughed as they landed.

"Officers we'll take it from here."

"Oh all right Saiyaman and Saiyagirl. Please help those hostages."

Gohan and Videl flew in through the window and landed lightly on the second floor. They then crept down the hallway and down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs there was a man who looked to be around 30 standing up pointing a gun at one guy as the guy took money out of the deposit boxes and into bags. People on the floor were silently praying.

Gohan came up behind the guy and took the gun before the bank robber knew that Gohan was there. "Excuse me sir," said Gohan "you shouldn't play with these. Someone could get hurt."

The robber looked stunned for a minute while he figured out what happened.

"You'll have to come with us Sir." Said Videl

The guy looked around desperately before pulling open his jacket. Videl shielded her eyes, assuming the worst. The guy then reached down and pressed a button on the BOMB he had strapped to his stomach. The numbers 1:00 appeared on the bomb.

"You will never get me alive." The bank robber said "Never! I'll kill myself and everyone else here first. Mwhahahahahahaha."

"Videl, get everyone out of here while I do something with the bomb."

Videl began rushing people out telling them to "Move it people. Get out of here quickly. RUN!"

Gohan got the bomb off the guy, picked him up and flew him out the door and then flew into the air with the bomb in his hands. As the bomb hit 00:05 it exploded. Videl stared up in shock. She thought that Gohan had time to throw it and then it exploded early. Stupid prior programming!

Gohan was fine-even his clothes were okay but a bit of the building was blown apart. A flying piece of debris was sharp and gashed Gohan on the arm as he was busy making sure no other people got hurt.

"GOHA- I mean SAIYAMAN!! Are you alright?"

"Gosh Videl- I mean Saiyagirl, I'm fine."

"Well come back to my house and the doctor, Doctor Wilson, will look that cut over."

Gohan and Videl went back to Videl's house and the doctor looked the wound over. He took out the stray pieces of building and using disinfectants cleaned the wound. Gohan did happen to see a needle and ended up running around the house while Videl chased him for five minutes screaming how the "nice" doctor wasn't going to use any needles on him. (That's my boy, Chichi thought, just like my Goku. Like father like son. Even Goten is like that. No sharp things. Although they don't mind scissors. Or knives. They don't mind knives and- oh, I'll just be quiet now.)

When the doctor finally finished examining the wound he said that Gohan should stay the night for observation. Gohan had protested saying that he had had much worse wounds in the past but the doctor had insisted. They didn't even let Gohan use the phone. Gohan had finally been able to get away when the doctor fell asleep.

"…And that's what happened Mom."

"Well Gohan it sounds as if you had a busy day. I'm glad that you are alright. What are you going to do for school tomorrow?"

"Well I could go over to CC and grab some clothes or I could borrow some clothing from Videl and we can go to school together."

"Alright then, goodnight."

At the Son house there was a glint in Chichi's eye and she shouted the word "GRANDCHILDREN, grandchildren, grandchildren!" in a very happy tone of voice. All animals in a five mile radius abandoned their homes for the night.

"Well that went well." Said Videl "Now what are we going to do about us?"

"You're asking me?! Hey you were the genius that came up with the story to tell my mom, not me. I've only got book smarts."

"So what, you're the one who…the one who…oh just kiss me and lets go back to sleep."

Gohan complied and the newly united couple went to retired for the night/morning.

Well, SSJ3MysticGohan I hope that this is a bit more story for you. Do not fear, there is a whole plot I have planned.

dbzqueen1600-thanx for the compliment which really meant a lot as I am a fan of your work.


	3. Ive been working on the railroad and sti...

Gohan and Videl woke up, again, at 7 am. They made sure to wake up then, before Dairine, Videl's maid, came to wake Videl up. They didn't want to figure out how to explain the current circumstance to her. Yeah, ummmm…, Dairine, you see, well, me and this guy that I've known for around a month but have been through extreme life or death situations with, and I sort of had a wild night together. Please don't tell my dad. Like that would really work. So Gohan and Videl made sure to wake up at 7.

"Videl," A soft comforting voice woke me up "Videl, time to wake up." I groaned rolling over to face the wonderful man lying next to me, and I do mean man if you know what I mean. He smiled and beeped my nose. That means that he poked my nose lightly and said beep, in case you didn't know.

"No fair Gohan," I said with a look of fake annoyance on my face "I wasn't awake yet."

"Are you awake now?" he asked and without waiting for an answer he beeped me again.

"This means war." I said, and the great beep war of the morning after began. Basically we traded beeps, each trying to hide our noses, until Gohan, instead of beeping me, leaned forward till he kissed me. I returned the kiss, savoring the flavor of Gohan. "Every morning should start with your taste." I told Gohan "You would be the best cereal ever. I'd eat it every day, for every meal and snack."

"Wouldn't you want something else, ever?" said Gohan a drop worried. He had explained to me, when we started dating, about bonding. He said that when a Saiyan chooses its mate it marks it by biting into its mate's neck. He then explained that this bonded the two forever. He had left out the finer details but I found those out last night. This was, I think, his way of making sure that I was willing to agree to the bond.

"I think that any other flavor would make nauseous. Your flavor is the only one I could handle." And with that I got up to get dressed.

I noticed Gohan's eyes all over my body as I got up, as I was fully nude. I strutted to my closet, seductively swaying my hips, teasing him. I could practically hear him drool. It is a truly empowering feeling when you ca get the man of your dreams to salivate for you.

"Videl," moaned Gohan "stop that. It's not fair. I really can not come over there and grab you or we would be late for school and would totally get caught besides before you go get dressed we have something to discuss."

"What Gohan?" I asked sitting back down on the bed. I tried my best not to entice him any longer as I did not like the idea of getting caught.

"Videl there is a bite mark on each of our necks. What are we going to do about them? My parents and the Briefs will understand what mine is and Goten and Trunks might tell my mom or Bulma. Our bite marks will also be noticed at school where people will wonder what bit both of us on the necks. There is also the question of whether or not we are telling everyone."

I sat there pensive for a minute. "Gohan, we could both wear turtlenecks today. We won't tell anyone but if Erasa or Sharpner asks we should tell them as we sort of owe it to them. You especially should not try to lie, but leave that up to me. You are not a very extemporaneous person." I looked down at my nude body and then at Gohan and rethought that statement. "Alright, you are spontaneous and all in some aspects but not in making up stories.-"

"I am so good at making up stories." protested Gohan sticking out his tongue "I make up stories for Goten and Trunks all the time."

"Are these stories about animals or aliens or knights?"

"Around that area. What else would I tell them stories about? The rainfall in Madagascar is almost nonexistent at certain times of the year. Yeah, they would love that story. I can just see their chipper, excited faces. Goten, so Wordsworth wrote this poem about daffodils. Trunks, –b - the square root of bsquared-4ac divided by 2a. They would love this."

"I get the point already." I said "But that stuff is all fantasy based. I do not think that you are the greatest liar with normal subjects."

"Fine!" Gohan hmmphed "See if I care."

"Anyways what are you doing for clothes?"

"Going over to the Briefs, I got some stuff stashed there."

"Be sure to hide your neck." I said kissing his cheek "Be careful."

"I will." he said as he turned into Saiyaman and flew off.

I then got dressed humming the tune to Yura Yura (1) as the sun slowly rose.

* * *

Gohan jumped out Videl's window and for the first time since he learnt to fly he realized that there was actually something better than that elated feeling you get flying. Flying is a wonderful sensation of freedom and as the wind goes through your hair your troubles all seem to disappear. Experience really changes your outlook on life. 

Gohan got to the Brief's house and rang the doorbell. He quickly covered my neck with his left hand in a sort of hand behind head anime movement but hand on the bite mark. (A/n-I am now attempting to write physical comedy.) The door opened and suddenly 60 pounds of person jumped on Gohan. The purple mop of a chibi laughed and said/shouted "Gohan! Did you come to play? I love when you come over because then I don't have to train as hard because daddy wants to spar with you or lets me go play. I think that daddy is scared of you."

"No Trunks," replied Gohan hurriedly trying to hide his neck while looking natural. (No not that kind of natural!)" I'm here to get some clothes for school." Inwardly Gohan was laughing at Trunks's compliment.

"Why didn't you get your clothes at home?" asked Trunks stifling a giggle "Did you rush out of the house so fast that you forgot your clothing at home and left in your pajamas? But-wait a sec, you are dressed."

"Yeah Trunks, its kind of a long story…"said Gohan trailing off as Bulma approached the door to see what was going on. What with the doorbell and the Trunks jumping and the shouting one had to wonder what odd occurrence was occurring in that doorframe.

"Hey Gohan." Said Bulma as Gohan put his hand to his neck, his elbow in the palm of his other hand. "Your mom called and told me what happened. So did you and Videl have fun together wink wink?"

"We already told my mom what happened. First we were leaving school and-"

"Save it buster. I know what its like to be eighteen. As a matter of fact I was eighteen not that long ago." Gohan stifled a giggle "What's so funny Gohan?" asked Bulma, hands on her hips, annoyed.

"Well it's just that the closest you ever are to eighteen is when she comes over with Krillen and Marron."

A grimace flashed across Bulma's face and a look of extreme annoyance came over her face, that is to say that her face turned red, hands clenched at her sides. Why if she were Kagome (from Inuyasha) one would expect a firm "SIT" but alas Bulma was not granted that power. She did however have a frying pan (as any good Saiyan wife does).

Gohan, upon seeing the frying pan, instinctively put his hands up to block the incoming skillet. The fear in him swelling Gohan slowly started backing away from the frying pan, nice and slow, like when a police person (politically correct) catches someone.

Suddenly a gasp was heard and Bulma advanced on the young demi-saiyan that just wanted his darn clothing before school started. She pointed towards his neck making incoherent noises. Babbling she poked his neck. Gohan blushed at this gesture realizing what he did. He backed away a bit covering his neck.

"Now Bulma, it's not what you think. Not let's be rational," Gohan was babbling now "I am me and I am that naïve eighteen year old that is still four inside his head, well a bit older after that whole fight with cell and all but still. Come on you know that I would never do _that_ until I got married. Come on now, rational sounds like a good thing. Just think.-"

"Gohan, when I said that I was joking." Bulma was taken aback as this new information slowly got absorbed. "You and Videl I assume?"

"Umm….yeah." Gohan answered her semi question hand behind head anime style "It was a kind of umm…"he trailed off.

"Umm…what are you guys talking about?" asked Trunks who was still standing there "What is that thing on Gohan's neck? It looks like a bite mark. What bit you Gohan? Did you guys get a puppy?"

"No Trunks," Said Gohan that everlasting blush still gracing itself on his cheeks. "It is complicated."

"Mom can you explain what happened?" asked Trunks giving a puppy dog look at his mother. He had learnt that puppy dog face from Goten so it was slowly working its magic.

"Well Trunks, you see-"

Stomp stomp "Onna, what is going on here? Where is breakfast?"

"Quiet you baka, Gohan came for a visit. No sparring, he has school."

"Bah!" Vagita said in that way he always said things "What is he doing here then?" He asked nearing the door. As he approached a weird look appeared on his face and he sniffed the air. A second later he was next to Gohan examining his neck "I see that you finally claimed yourself a mate. Congratulations. May you have many saiyan children together to continue our mighty race." He said all this in a semi-monotone. It was like a practiced speech. The way he said it sounded even a bit formal. (2)

"What do you mean by "Taken a mate"? Dad what are you talking about." Needless to say that everyone blushed.

"Do you really want to know son?" asked Vegeta a mischievous look in his eyes. He got a nodded answer and then began. "Well you see Trunks when two people, saiyan or otherwise, decide that they like each other, physically and emotionally-"

"Like how me and Goten play together? Or like how I like mom because she is my mom?"

"NO! Not with a member of the same gender and not your mother."

"Do I sense a bit of an Oedipus complex?" Asked Gohan suppressing another one of those Son grins.

"Quiet baka." Said Vegeta "Now Trunks these two people have to love each other very much. More than anyone else in the world, they love each other. Then they decide to become each others for life and-"

"Vegeta please stop before you confuse him forever! You are botching this whole thing up. Don't you know about the birds and the bees?"

"On planet Vegeta there were no such creatures. There were kinchou and hachi though. Do you mean the speech about how they lay eggs and fly around because humans and Saiyans, while they can fly, do not lay eggs."

"Vegeta it doesn't matter. You are just confusing him and now he won't want to ask."

As Gohan and Trunks snuck away they heard a "Duh, you baka wench, I wanted him off the subject."

Gohan snuck upstairs to go get those clothes… humming "Who Are You?" by The Who (thanx Led Zeppelin Fanatic)

* * *

(1) Yura Yura is the end theme song of the second Inuyasha movie and I am currently obsessed with all Inuyasha songs. Humming is important, what they hum and anything else about the humming sums up the mood and everything important and from now on I expect you to figure out the song 

(2) I know that Vegeta seems a little…well a lot OOC but that whole speech is common on Planet Vegeta. It is what you say when you find out about a newly formed bond. Vegeta also softened up a bit-live with it.

I am sorry that this chappie is late but I am trying to get my chappies longer and I had finals and then subbed in a preschool and my mom wants me to do makeups for karate so yeah. It is currently 2:25 in the morning and if my mom knew I was up I would be dead. Please read and Review (especially that reviewing part). Your reviews tell me what you want, like, hate, and want to stab me with pitchforks for and such. Hopefully 1 or 2 more chapters before we hit the actual oopsness and such but that is life.

Now I do not own DBZ and want to make sure that you guys know that this is a temporary thing for once my nonexistent idea becomes a reality I will buy it off Akira Toriyama and force him to write more-starring Gohan of course.

Thanx reviewers-

dbzqueen1600-thanx for the compliments- my writing style is random. Whatever pops into my brain gets typed onto the compy-even this isn't premeditated as a matter of fact my writing style will change….now!

SSJ3MysticGohan-over the next one or two chapters I hope to have everyone find out and such otherwise it would be really weird. I tried to be more descriptive but I wanted to post this so I hope you will settle for a little less content but faster story.

Megs21-firstly, thanx for the hugs. Secondly, I LOVE your enthusiasm-keeps a girl writing. Thirdly, I am so sorry its late after the whole week promise but to make it up to you I will try bli neder to have another chappie for you by the end of the week

Dark-Depth-sorry about the mistakes but I am always in such a hurry to just post the story I didn't look it over. Also you are correct that needles are pointy (bad pointy whimpersruns and hides behind big TV in doctors office, hiding from big, shiny needle) but they are also sharp in my opinion so will a compromise do?puppy dog eyes

elf-princess4-here is your more-I hope that it is soon enough for now

To all of you that reviewed last time and did not get a response my compy went wonky so I did type responses they just went poof so I am sorry.


	4. Lightning Rods attract lightning

I am a bad girl. I promised not to abandon the story and then I leave it for a while. I am sorry to all of you who thought I had given up but such is not the case. First I had practice for Fiddler on the Roof (which turned out more than amazing), then my compy crashed and the story was saved here and I couldn't access it while Josh was fixing it, then I got in trouble for bad Navi grades(darn Mrs. Arieh), and now I have cultural arts practice. My mom doesn't know I'm up and that's the way it's going to stay. I beg for forgiveness and will now talk to loyal fans.

SSJ3MysticGohan-I know that it was short but this is hard for me as I'm used to writing fanfics out on paper and it takes up less room when you write it so I'm a bad judge of space. I am trying to work on it though

Megs21- I know I promised sobs I am soooo sorry-but I swear on Gohan (the highest swear that I am allowed to make-short from anything too drastic) that I shalt not abandon this story. Plz. Forgives!

Saiya-jin Queen-It was kind of a spur of the moment thing (the birds and the bees) but it is the Japanese words for birds and bees- I love my online dictionary

fanjimmy-wow, thanx blushes, if only the kids at school thpught so too…

thelittlekitsuneyoukai- I try to add details b/c otherwise it looks all short and scrawny- I know, its odd, its like a borderline OCD thing.

big fan –thnx I will-if you look at my profile there is a list up of some of the fanfics I plan to write and post eventually-over the summer I may be able to-I really want to start schizophrenia (the title of a fic)

Aragorn566-thnx-I'm trying my hardest to be original but its hard with all the fics out there. All I gotta say is it's all my wacky brains fault

Led Zeppelin Fanatic-ok let me apologize and explain. My brother and "sister" are currently very into classic rock and I got confused between the groups that they are all obsessive about. I have corrected the problem in the last chapter.

Luna's Meow-that's the point-I didn't want to make Vegeta too OOC-thnx

digidestined02-wow, thanx for liking the line, I thought that people would find it cheesy.

Forever Dracula's Bride-here is your update and currently the house is so cold I feel cooler than you make the story out to be, thank you soooooo much

Goten's daughter-but there isn't a rest yet, I mean there sorta is but not really, but well now I'm just babbling

Shiva3-thanx for the compliment,heres the update, and thanx for all the fish

Kagome1992-thnx, I your mighty leader have updated. I do plan on making Inuyasha fanfics soon enough but the show is just so funny I find it kind of hard to start tampering with Rumiko Takahashi-dono's work

punisher1523 – Wow, my first flame but if you don't like lemons (which is my assumption) then why read this. I specifically warned you in the summary that there was a lemon.

AND NOW………………..the story

* * *

Gohan got to his room, the one that he occupied whenever he visited the Brief's. Bulma thought that since the CC was so huge that every Z fighter (and their families) should have their own rooms for the many, many times they all visited. It was "the least she could do" because after all these guys did save the planet and they would again next time some evil alien or whatnot attacked. It's always good to keep your heroes appeased, especially if they are going to be needed again.

He looked in his drawers for something to wear. Unfortunately he had forgotten that last time they were there his mom had taken most of his clothing home to wash. Bulma had said that the staff would be more then happy to do the Son family laundry (from the CC stuff) but Chichi had insisted that only she could do a good job on her family's garments. Bulma knew better than to argue with Chichi when she was in one of her moods and just let it go. Unfortunately for him the only clothes left in the drawers were gis. Gis were the only thing he ever wore at CC anyways, what with the fights (spars) and the hanging out he only needed gis.

He sighed, shaking his head, and just picked out a dark blue gi and a red belt and arm bands and put them on. Underneath that he put his weighted training shirt and weighted boots were placed on his feet, on top of his socks of course. He might as well get a good workout if he's going to be wearing a gi.

He looked in the mirror and groaned. He was dressed fine for hanging out with the Z team and all but if he went to school like that all those girls would be all over him. The thought of that many girls attacking him was enough to make him shiver in fear. Alas, the poor boy had no choice but to wear that particular ensemble-I mean he could wear a different gi but what good would it do?

There was also the matter of that bite. He loved what the bite represented but the gi was going to get stares enough without the added oddity of a bite mark marring his almost impenetrable flesh. He loved why he got it and well just about everything to do with it. The special bond was always with him, but did it have to be with everyone else as well? Apparently it did as anyone could see it and question away.

There was a knock on the door and Gohan turned to the door, checking the ki signature, and called out "You can come in."

Bulma cautiously opened the door and walked in surveying Gohan (nobody can seem to keep their eyes off him). "So Gohan, do you enjoy showing off your body. I didn't take you to be one of those showoffy people. Wonder how many girls swoon over you? I mean if you want that Videl girl to become more interested that's a great idea but remember that other females exist."

"But Bulma," insisted Gohan, mentally registering his grammar mistake "Last time I was here my mom took all my clothes home…remember?" he asked that with a slight bit of pleading in his voice. Bulma was an adult, an adult that also had the bite mark problem, and she should know what to do.

"Oh yeah," said Bulma a look of realization dawning "now I remember…Chichi got turned all orange. When she got her hands on the boys they were so scared they peed in their pants. Well that's Vegeta and Goku for you. Oh yeah and the terrible twins a.k.a. Trunks and Goten took all the ice and put it in the GR. Vegeta came running to know why his GR had a leak, and Goten thought it was peeing. I was very confused as GRs can't leak nor do they have the ability to "pee" and so it was really funny when I finally got through to him that his GR was fine. Of course we did have to pull Vegeta off the two of them before he killed them for humiliating the "great Saiyan Prince"."

"What am I supposed to do about this?" asked Gohan insistently, totally ignoring Bulma's little rant about Vegeta and the GR, pointing to his neck, the bite mark to be specific.

'Sheesh, He expects me to know everything' "Ever heard of cover-up?" Bulma asked brandishing a bottle of the stuff." 'Good thing I do.'

Gohan gratefully grabbed the stuff and 10 seconds later the bite-mark was virtually invisible. "May I borrow this Bulma? Videl could use some or if it wears away or…"

"Don't worry," said Bulma "It's no problem. Besides, your mom would kill me if she found out that you can over with your "problem" and I didn't help you. When are you telling Chichi by the way? You are telling her…right? Your mom wouldn't like it if I knew and didn't tell her. You know that that frying pan of hers can be used for other things than hitting unruly Saiyans, like hitting backstabbing old friends. She's going to be overjoyed, you know."

"Um…I'm not sure what we're doing yet. We kind of need to talk first before we make any decisions. We sort of haven't really had time t let this all sink in. It was all kind of, well, sudden."

"Well you had best decide soon. Stuff like this doesn't just go away."

"Thanks for the warning." said Gohan grabbing his backpack, waving his hand, and opening the window (by the time you realize what was wrong with that it won't matter). "Gotta fly." And with that he hoped out the window.

At that exact moment a maid had just walked into the room. She saw Gohan sitting on the windowsill getting ready to jump. "Don't do it!" she screamed as she launched herself across the room. Alas, she was too late. He was gone, disappeared from the room out the doorway to death.

"Why didn't you stop him?" she asked, shaking, turning to Bulma. The maid couldn't believe it. Suddenly Bulma started laughing. The maid turned to her in utter shock and disbelief. "Why are you laughing! A man's life just ended!" Bulma simply pointed to the window fighting to regain her composure.

The maid inched towards the window, scared as thoughts of the bloody body that was to be below her haunting her mind. She looked out the window and gasped. There was nothing, no blood, no body, no nothing.

"But, but the boy…he was, well I mean, he was… What happened to the boy?" The maid stuttered in shock and confusion

"Well he can fly," Bulma said, stopping her giggling.

"Fly? But ma'am, people can't fly. It's not physically possible. Science has proved it. There were experiaments."

Bulma looked at her intently "How long have you worked here?"

"I just started here this morning ma'am…"

"Well then I guess I'd better explain a few things to you…"

* * *

Gohan flew to school as Great Saiyaman. Great Saiyaman is the defender of justice and protector of truth and all that is good, in case you didn't know. His Saiyaman theme song stuck in his head, our growing Saiya-jin flew twisting and tumbling through the air.

As he twisted and tumbled he felt for a familiar ki. Her ki signature instantly appeared in his minds eye. He realized that this must be the bond at work. He felt his heart leap at the feeling of her ki. He knew that she was going to the roof to wait for him.

He landed and deGreat Saiyamanerized. He saw Videl standing there, staring at him. He wanted to go to her but he also wanted to perform a small experiment, as his studious and inquisitive nature dictated.

He called to Videl with his mind. He didn't know how he did but he just felt his mind reach out and touch a part of his mind that held Videl. 'Videl? Can you hear me now?' He just couldn't resist.

She gasped in the surprise of hearing his voice in her head and just nodded.

'Good,' Thought Gohan finishing the common phrase. He then started to speak. "I wasn't sure that that was going to work."

"But what…what just happened?"

"I spoke to you directly, without words. It's a telepathic thing, but since neither one of us is telepathic this would usually be impossible. You would need telepathic training or exposure to a large amount of telepathy, like Piccolo or my dad. We now have the ability to communicate with each other telepathically because of this." Gohan now pointed to his neck, forgetting that the bite mark was no longer visible thanx to Bulma's amazing cover-up.

Videl stared at the bite mark (or lack of one) and exclaimed "What happened to the bite mark? I thought if I bit you once we were bonded. Does that mean that there is no bond and if not why is my bite mark still there?"

"No silly," said Gohan, lightly flicking Videl's nose "Bulma just gave me some cover-up. Now there is no visibility problem. Do you want to use some? I had Bulma led me a bottle of the stuff."

Videl pulled her gray sweatshirt off (she had decided against the turtleneck in favor of a hoodie) and took the bottle from him. She deliberately smeared the cover-up on the bite mark and moments later it was gone. "Wow, this stuff is amazing!"

"It's a Bulma product. She probably had some bad acne once and so poof, a few hours later she had this. Well, we'd better go. The bell will be ringing any minute."

Gohan took her hand and pulled her to face him. He stared into those eyes he loved so much and she stared right back. He stroked her cheek and brought her close. He leaned down and slowly, sweetly kissed her. "I will always love you." He half whispered.

"I know." And with that Videl pulled Gohan towards the door off the roof, a smile spreading across her face. She snuck a peek back at Gohan, being partially pulled by her, and let out a small giggle and started running faster.

When they reached the door to the classroom they started to pull their hands apart like usual but then Gohan slightly tightened his grip. 'Your mine and I don't care who knows.'

'Good because you're mine too and I want everyone to know.' So hand in hand our favorite couple boldly entered their classroom. A few people looked at them, after seeing their hands together, in surprise. They climbed the stairs to their seats actually enjoying the stares.

"Well it seems you two are finally out in the open," Said Erasa, bubbly as ever. "I was wondering when you two would finally come out of the shadows. Maybe you two would like to join Sharpner and me for a double date sometime."

"Wait a sec I thought Sharpner liked Videl, no offense to you. He always called her his girl. He was all up in my face for hanging out with Videl…" Gohan trailed off.

"Oh that," said Erasa "Sharpner was just having fun. I knew about it the whole time. He just loves seeing you squirm and I thought that it was pretty funny."

"Note to self, get new friends," said Videl, causing a laugh to elicit from Gohan's perfect lips. "By the way where is our favorite egotistical maniac?"

"He has a doctor's appointment so he'll be a little late. Hey Videl why don't you sit next to Gohan. I'm sure that you two could have much more talking in class that way and I'm sure that Sharpner won't mind."

Blushing, the two fighters sat side by side. The bell then shrieked. Gohan, now being a bit closer to the bell covered his ears in pain. The teacher walked in and began his lecture.

Gohan and Videl did their best to pay attention, really they did. Aw, whom am I trying to kid, they stopped paying attention the second he started talking. Technically that means that they never paid attention, but that was okay because Gohan knew all this stuff already and wouldn't mind teaching it to Videl later.

Videl took her seat and moved it a bit closer to Gohan and sent him a telepathic message to do the same. A minute or so later their desks were touching. Videl took her leg and started rubbing Gohan's with her own.

Their legs entwined they just rubbed legs. Videl was enjoying this and would have done so all class, but fate would not allow her to. She kept going till she felt something hard next to her leg that hadn't been down there before. She then heard one word from Gohan, 'Shit!'

* * *

I actually planned on making this chappie longer but I will cut it short for now. This week I'm off and next week too but I don't know how much I can do because my mom has me subbing in preschool and cleaning the house. Next Tuesday I'm going to six flags to spend the entire day on King D'ka (no idea how it's spelled) which looks sick BTW. Till later, plz read and review-any reviews are welcome and you may yell at me for my unforgivable behavior. Oh Well --No Day But Today (Rent) 


	5. Save Air, stop breathing

Lorana-the-Somoner-well I couldn't end it any other way. This was the only way for full impoact. I didn't expect it to take so long for me to update though. Gomen Naasai

kagomesdance-the answer to your question will be revealed soon, I promise

Glow Box-I don't plan on ruining it with a super villain. I hate when people bring in a super villain and it becomes the focus so I try to avoid that kind of thing.

Miss-apple-dbz, DarkStarr221 and to anybody else who told me or wrote a review for saiyan lust-thank you all soooo much for your support in the kingkirara incident, that BEEP. And Miss-apple-dbz-of course Chichi will know. She knows everything.

bloodrain –As I happen to like my head intact for some silly reason please refrain from bashing it in. I'm glad that you like the story though.

I WILL BE A MEAN AND EVIL, Son Carmelya –Here is your next chapter. I'm a girl BTW-oh and I've realized I get more death threats now that I started typing up my stories (and then getting REALLY busy)

Gohan freak, RyukoGirl, DeAtHisNeAr, Kathy, SSJBryan, DBZ FAN, goliath184 -To all of you guys- thanx sooooooooo much for the reviews. I needed the cliffy last time. It just fit and I tried to elongate my chapter. Oh and SSJBryan Gohan is my fave character too. But he's mine-well not really but once I marry him he will be.

Gomen Naasai for the lateness to all

Last Time on Turtledove Z:

Videl took her seat and moved it a bit closer to Gohan and sent him a telepathic message to do the same. A minute or so later their desks were touching. Videl took her leg and started rubbing Gohan's with her own.

Their legs entwined they just rubbed legs. Videl was enjoying this and would have done so all class, but fate would not allow her to. She kept going till she felt something hard next to her leg that hadn't been down there before. She then heard one word from Gohan, 'Shit!'

* * *

I looked down at the quickly growing bulge in Gohan's pants. I edged a bit away as quietly as possible. I stared as Gohan continued to blush. I had seen how huge he was in the nether region in the past but I still wasn't used to it. I don't know if it was better or worse for me to know at that particular moment that Gohan's member would be able to continue to "grow" for a while.

I continued to stare down at the protruded appendage, options running through my head. Gohan was freaking out. I could feel the mumbles in his head. He was scared and embarrassed and there was something about running shorts…well I don't really like to pry. There were three options and none of them seemed too likely to work.

The first option was to just wait until Gohan could calm down. I don't think that would work. Gohan would have a hard time thinking of dead babies and poor people or lemons (no, not lemons, bad idea) with me sitting next to him. I could move away but that would be conspicuous and I doubt it would help.

Option number two consisted of Gohan leaving the room to go take care of that himself in the bathroom. The problem there was that even though he was wearing baggy gi pants due to the enormous size of his member he would be seen. Gohan couldn't deal with that although I rather think I'd like the jealous looks I would receive afterwards.

Option number three was to take care of Gohan's little, alright big, problem right there in class. Option number three was the only one that seemed possible at the current moment. If that is what's going to happen then I personally want to take care of it for him. The only problem is that he will probably make some…noise.

Gohan must've heard my mumblings and turned to look at me. He watched as I reached into my backpack and pulled out a chocolate bar. Akki Shokora is the best chocolate out there and I knew that this was the perfect solution.

I handed the chocolate to my bewildered mate (ooh, I called him my mate). He took it with a questioning glance. He trusted my judgment he just wasn't sure what exactly my judgment was.

'Ummm…Videl,' came a voice in my head 'how is chocolate going to help me out? And don't say that chocolate can fix anything because I am fairly certain that that is not the answer.'

'You eat the chocolate while I take care of your hard on,' both of us blushing at the last two words 'and if you make any…ahem, noises you can attribute it to the best chocolate around. You know how good that stuff is. It's like that Godiva chocolates from that anime and manga titled The Real World. Nobody would give it a second thought if they saw the chocolate.'

'But Videl' he half whined 'This'll be finished in a couple of seconds.'

'You'll just have to eat slowly for once.' I replied and got to work.

I untied his belt and then retied it much looser. I then slid my hand into Gohan's pants began my menstruations.

Gohan's P.O.V.

I bit into the chocolate as Videl began her assault on my manhood. This is really good chocolate. I've never had this kind before because it's too expensive. I guess when you're rich you can have the best chocolates out there.

A/N Blatant censorship skipping of a possibly considered NC-17 scene so as not to be booted off

Videl gently pulled her cum covered hands out of my pants.

'Ok,' I asked through the bond 'now what?'

'I hadn't thought that far. You're the smart one!'

'I have an idea. Give me your hands.'

With that I powered up slowly until the heat dried up the mess as it semi-evaporated. Thank you Dende for not letting anybody notice anything. Hey wait a minute Dende, you let that happen. You probably watched and laughed. Well next Christmas I'm not giving you a present. There.

I heard Videl laugh at that last mental comment of mine. Gods, she sounds like bells when she laughs. Speaking of bells…

The bell rang and we left class to go to the second class of the day. We avoided holding hands the whole way, while we acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

Erasa had that look in her eyes, you know the one. She had that look like she knew things, things she shouldn't know. One might have the small nagging suspicion she was hiding something. Maybe she's working with Dende. That one might make some sense. Note to self: Figure out if Erasa and Dende have a connection.

Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp…

∏∞∏∞∏∞∏∞∏∞∏∞∏∞∏∞∏∞∏∞∏∞∏∞∏∞∏∞

Bulma was in her office working on her latest invention to be, personal temperature modulators. These small useful objects looked like necklaces. You would input the optimum temperature and wear it around you're neck and would keep your body temperature constant no matter the room temperature. With these air conditioners and heaters would become obsolete.

As she stood there tinkering away she thought back to earlier that day. After she had explained to the new maid all about Saiyans and flying and then brought her over to Trunks for proof she had been pretty much exhausted.

So, little Gohan was now all grown up. She remembered the first time she met him. He was a shy little four year old who liked to hide behind his father's leg and ro sham bo with a crab. She remembered a scared little boy that cried and hid. Then he grew.

When he came back from the fight with the Saiyans he looked much older. He wasn't just physically older but after a year relying on himself (Piccolo wouldn't help him get food or bandaged even when he was there, part of the training.) and seeing all those people die for the earth or, even, for him, he was older mentally.

He then went to outer space and fought Frieza. What little five year old does so well against a tyrant. I remember his fifth birthday on the spaceship. We had a little party and some balloons. We also managed to have a chocolate cake with us. He was so cute back then.

Then he went off and defeated Cell, the perfect warrior. At the age of 11 this young boy had surpassed even the greatest fighters in the universe. He had lived through the death of his father a second time and yet continued on to win the fight.

He had suffered through hardship and homework for years and years. By 18 he was in school. Life looked good and he had a friend that was a girl (or so he claimed) and they were at another Ten'kaichi Boudakai. Nostalgia had wormed it's way into Bulma's heart there. It was great being back.

Alas, good things never last long. Buu came and destroyed the human race. Being dead was interesting. There were way more flowers than Bulma would have imagined. Dabura was also an odd added bonus. All in all an odd experience.

The best thing to come out of that whole experience, aside from Goku being alive and the wicked awesome new power levels, was the relationship of Gohan and Videl. The whole Buu experience had made them realize how much they cared about each other.

And now Gohan, that child, was all grown up. Time sure flies. Bulma had thought it to be a shock when Goku grew up and got married but Gohan had it much harder than Goku ever had. She had enjoyed watching Gohan grow up. In some small way he was like her first born.

She had watched him grow up as if he was her own. It's hard to believe that he was all grown up. For humans sex could start at any age. She had started at 17 herself (with Yamcha of course) but she was human. Humans had sex without any life changing problems, with the exception of sex related diseases and pregnancy. Saiyans only ever have sex with one person, well unless the person dies. It was like getting married.

She hoped that that Videl girl fully understood what she was getting into. Cooking and cleaning for any amount of saiyans was hard. Not to mention that she had just, kinda gotten married, although we already did mention that.

While Bulma was lost in thought, as people tend to get, an arm snaked its way around her waist. She gasped in surprise. Then she felt a warm breath on her neck. It sent shivers up her spine.

"Bulma," came a growl just below her ear "YOU'RE MINE!" Vegeta then pounced on Bulma pulling her to the floor. Vegeta nipped at Bulma's neck while removing her clothes.

"Vegeta," Bulma gasped, trying to suppress a moan "what about Trunks?"

"What about him?" Vegeta asked unconcernedly. He just kept stroking her and removing her clothing as fast as he could.

"What if he walks in on us. You might be fine with him interrupting us but no child ever wants to see their parents doing the deed. Consider your sons feelings for once. Get off you asshole!"

"Damn Onna, I'm not a complete idiot. I know what it's like to walk in on your parents and never want Trunks to have to suffer that fate." Bulma gave him a questioning glance. "Well after a party one night my parents were a tad too drunk to think clearly. I walked in on them in the main hall of the living quarters when I was three. So odd to see a scene like that, especially before you understand what sex is."

"Oh you poor thing," said Bulma trying to suppress a laugh "what did your parents do?"

"They were drunk enough that they just yelled at me to go while they kept at it. That's why I sent the brat away to the house of that damn harpy."

"Smart thinking…" Said Bulma as Vegeta went back to his earlier plan.

∏∞∏∞∏∞∏∞∏∞∏∞∏∞

Meanwhile back at school…

It was lunchtime at this "lovely" establishment and our heroes and heroines were going outside to eat lunch. They approached the large oak growing on the school grounds and sat down around it. It was a nice quiet spot that was only visited by other students when they weren't getting good cell phone reception.

They sat down taking out their respective lunch capsules. Nobody blinked an eye when Gohan's capsule opened up to reveal enough food for twenty people to live on for a month. They were used to it.

Sharpner had returned from his appointment and was sitting next to Erasa leaning on the tree. Gohan and Videl were sitting next to each other. They just sat and ate until Erasa decided to bring up first period.

"So Gohan, I'm gonna need notes for first period." Sharpner said "I like missing class and all, especially when it won't get me in trouble, but my grades can't afford me not having notes."

'Ok Gohan, just repeat after me and don't panic…'

"Sorry Sharpner, I don't have any notes for you. I learnt all this stuff when I was 9 and spent all class drawing."

"Ooh, what did you draw Gohan?" asked Erasa

'Ok Gohan she may want proof so be careful what you say-'

"I drew the seven dragonballs from legend and a giant slithery dragon emerging from the glowing orbs. It's one of my better masterpieces."

"OOH!" Erasa squealed "I'm a big fan of that legend. I used to watch that t.v. show when I was little. You know…the one where they went searching for the dragonballs and saved the world. Are you any good Gohan? Or better yet can I see it? Pretty please with a cherry on top and some sprinkles and-oh those little cookie pieces…and now I'm getting hungry."

"Well it is lunch time so you should be hungry. I'm surprised you know about the dragonballs but here is the drawing." He showed Erasa his drawing which was impressive needless to say. It was perfect down to the last scale.

"Wow Gohan, that's great but I thought that you were cozying up to Videl last period."

The newly bonded couple both gulped and blushed. "Now what would make you think that Erasa?" asked Videl nervously.

"Oh nothing…" Erasa trailed off.

Gohan and Videl then realized just how oddly their friend was behaving. Gohan revised his theory of a possible connection between Erasa and Dende as lunch ended and everyone rushed off to class.

* * *

R and R-well you got the drill. 


End file.
